


Bad Day

by flowersarefree



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Doggy Style, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersarefree/pseuds/flowersarefree
Summary: Date night with Yixing goes awry when he comes over in a bad mood. What could possibly cheer him up?An erotic self-insert with Dom!Yixing and a bit of fluff at the end.





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of total fiction and not representative of any known actual events. Please do not plagiarize, repost, or otherwise steal my work.
> 
> Please be considerate to the feelings of both the artist and the muse and do not repost where they can see it.

It was late at night by the time you got home and slid the pan in the oven. Your lover was coming over your place for a break from his never-ending work schedule. A nice, quiet date night – some dinner, some wine, and a strong possibility of keeping the neighbors awake all night.

The doorbell rang. It couldn’t possibly be him, could it? “He’s nearly an hour early if he is”, you mumbled, glancing at the clock.

But opening the door, there he was – Yixing wore a simple black tee and denim skinny jeans under a black coat. A fashion surgical mask covered the lower half of his face, but his dark, narrowed eyes were enough to suggest a stormy mood.

“Eh? Yixing? What are you doing here?” He simply stepped around you and walked into the house, dragging you after him by the elbow.

“I’m gonna plunder that ass, that’s what,” he said.

He finally stopped in the bedroom, throwing you against the bed. You could only stare in mild shock as he dropped his coat and the mask on the floor, then began issuing orders.

“Now stand up. Bend over and show me that pussy from behind.” You complied, slowly lifting the hem of your skirt up and over your ass before leaning your upper body on the bed. The tinkle of his belt buckle sounded for a few seconds before he yanked both your hands back and fastened them behind your back with it. More rustling as he undid his pants, and that was all the prelude you got before he thrust his thick length into you from behind.

You let out a loud gasp, both from the pain and the shock of feeling his hands against your skin, still cold from the chilly air outside.

“What are you so shocked about? How many times have you felt this dick inside you? Huh?” he prompted, giving his hips a jerk.

“Cold… You’re really cold,” you answered through grit teeth. Your puss was still stretching to try to accommodate the sudden intrusion.

“I’m cold, huh? Well isn’t that your job to warm me back up?” he purred, obviously enjoying toying with you. “Let’s see if you can do that.”

He began to slowly move himself in and out, taking his time to make sure you felt every inch gliding against your lips and pressing into your insides. When it started to get a little easier, you began to back into it, eager for him to stop teasing and give you a proper fucking.

“Ah? Is the little whore ready to milk me dry?” Yixing teased.

“Yes, honey,” you panted, hands straining against the leather restraint. “Ooh I want it…”

Yixing suddenly hoisted you onto the bed and commanded you to get on your knees, ass in the air. From there he grabbed you by the hips and slammed you back onto his cock, eliciting a pained whimper from you. Yixing paid it no mind – he began with quick, shallow thrusts, eventually graduating to a slow, hard rhythm.

He grabbed hold of the belt and used it like a handlebar, adding more power to his hips while making sure neither of you fell off. (It had happened before. It was not fun and ended with a very embarrassing hospital trip.) It felt amazing, being roughly taken from behind by him. Every thrust released a torrent of little moans and squeals while your soaked pussy greedily swallowed his dick whole. 

“I bet you were waiting for this _all day_ ,” he began. “Your little hole is making so much noise… What would you ever do without my hard cock stretching it out all the time?”

“Yes, baby,” you moaned. “It’s so good. It’s _so good_ … Please let me cum!”

“Beg louder. I want the neighbors to hear what an eager little piece of ass you are. Tell them who’s fucking you.”

“Yixing, please.. **PLEASE** let me cum!! I wanna cum on your dick so bad, Yixing!”

You felt him shudder and moan; listening to you nearly sent him over the edge. Even so, he wove one hand around your hips and began stroking your clit with his long fingers. He moved in gentle circles, teasing the very tip of your bud before pressing it down so it would rub against his cock as it moved in and out of you.

Yixing had to steady your hips with the other hand as you began to climax. Shudders jerked your body uncontrollably with waves of hot, delicious pleasure lighting your nerves on fire; all you could do was shake and cry out as you flew to pieces with him still inside you. Finally you collapsed, the odd aftershock traveling up your spine.

Your brain was so fogged over from orgasm, that you hardly noticed when he slid himself out of you and rolled you onto your back. You did notice, however, when he grabbed your head and rammed it halfway down his dick. The taste of your arousals mixed together in a salty-sour concoction that coated your lips and tongue.

“Clean it off,” he ordered. His voice was strained and breathing labored – he was so close. You dutifully began to suck him off, sliding his dick the rest of the way down your throat until your nose ended up in his goody trail. Your tongue danced against him as you slid it back out, making sure not to miss a drop. You watched his head snap backwards as you suckled on the tip, licking all around the head as a loud groan escaped his throat.

A few more hard sucks like that and Yixing finally burst all over your tongue. Your mouth and nose filled with the deep, musky flavor of his cum, letting it dribble slowly down your throat.

He sank to his knees and collapsed on top of you. For a long while you both stayed like that, enjoying the warmth and comfort of your shared afterglow.

“I’m guessing your interview didn’t go so well?” you finally ventured. He was always in the mood for rough, dominating sex when he was angry or frustrated about work.

“Yeah…”

“I’m sorry. We can talk about it over dinner.”

“That’s why I can keep smiling – I have you to make me feel better, _baobei_ ,” he smiled, raining several soft, rapid-fire kisses on your lips. “Now, what’s for dinner?”

“….You have to untie me first, babe.”


End file.
